Dream Catchers
by lettersnips
Summary: Itachi x OC. I knew he was lying. He only pretended to care really. I guess he realized I knew. That's when he stopped pretending. I hated my dreams. I wish they didn't show me the truth. I guess ignorance really is bliss. Too bad, huh?
1. Really, Naruto?

He had an interesting way of crawling under my skin. He pretended to be caring to get me to cooperate. I so desperately wanted to believe that he really did care. But when he realized I knew he was playing the whole time, he stopped pretending.

"Sit down, Seiko." He ordered stoically. I did as he told. "Now tell me. Why did you so blatantly blow your cover?"

**July - Day One **

I don't really work well with others. Or maybe it's that others don't work well with me. Many people feel like I can see into their souls or something. They feel like I know their deepest darkest secrets. Well, that's probably because I do.

I am a dream catcher. In some ways, it's exactly how it sounds. I can peer into other's dreams. Problem is though, I can't really pick and choose. This becomes quite a problem for me in most situations. In some ways, it's not exactly how it sounds.

One might assume that a dream catcher can see other's dreams, maybe even hear there thoughts. Nope. It's actually much simpler. I just travel into people's dreams and other fun things. Most people dream of memories of things they feel emotionally strong about. Some people dream of nonsense. I've experienced it all. The problem is the part I play in the dreams. But that is a story for another time.

Crap. I just ran into someone. Yup. I am currently walking around in Konoha in the middle of the afternoon. And yes, you guessed it. I ran into Sasuke Uchiha. Okay, maybe you didn't guess it, but hey.

He likes to give stare downs to people that annoy him. And yes, I have visited him before. It still makes him mad I think.

I cowered a bit before the great and mighty Uchiha until he let out a quick, "pfft," and stalked away. Mission Accomplished: Distraction diverted.

Anyways, as I continued to ponder my life circumstances, I decided I was hungry.

Ichiraku's was always busy and due to my lack of social interaction, I realized I quite liked, well, social interaction. So I hurried to the noodle stall where Naruto and Iruka awaited. Both sat on the left two seats of the bar. Naruto slurped up his noodles happily while Iruka waited for him to finish. One seat separated Iruka and I when I sat down.

"So then this guy named Zabusa came and," Naruto continued to chatter on with Iruka. He must have been telling him about a mission he just came from. Iruka waited till Naruto finished his story.

"Hello, Seiko," Iruka greeted me politely. He always did. If he hadn't, my conversations with Naruto would never be initiated. So yes, Iruka is a liked person in my standards.

"Oh, Seiko. Are you going to order some ramen?" Naruto questioned. I nodded appreciatively as Ayame quickly realized my presence. Such useful people.

"Hi, what can I get you?" Ayame smiled attentively. I, however, didn't miss her shifting on her foot back and forth uncomfortably. Oh yes. I have visited her too.

"Anything is okay. I'm not in the mood for choosing." I responded lightly. She raised an eyebrow before nodding slowly and turning to prepare a bowl of ramen.

"How has it been, Seiko?" Iruka asked me. He sent me his default smile he reserves for just about everyone. I sent my own back.

"I'm trying to get a mission. I can hardly pay for rent." I answered. Sarutobi didn't like sending me outside of the village. Maybe he thought I was a liability. He would never truly know how much I knew about this village's secrets. Don't tell him, but I actually don't know a whole lot. Sarutobi knows that I dreamt of the Uchiha Massacre. Because of that, he assumes I know more. I'm happy I don't. It took Sarutobi a while to convince me not to tell Sasuke. I still hate it.

"It's easiest if you opt to join a team." Iruka commented. I nodded casually. That's easier said than done.

"On my next mission I'll request for you to tag along," Naruto muttered through bites. My eyebrows raised.

"Really, Naruto?" I asked. He smiled through a mouthful of ramen and nodded. "But if you run into complications, don't worry about it. Okay?" I reassured him. I didn't actually believe he would be able to bring me along on a mission. Then again, maybe he could.

"Seiko, don't act like nobody likes you." He stated. I gave me my best flat face. "I'll get you on a mission with me. Believe it!" He said with a determined glint in his eye. It didn't seem like anything would stop him.

He quickly slurped up the last of his noodles and ran off to find the Hokage.

My attention suddenly shifted to Iruka as I noticed him hit his forehead on the table. "Iruka?" I questioned confused. I mean, it was a pretty abnormal action.

"He never paid." I stifled a giggle right as my bowl of ramen was placed in front of me. Man, they made good ramen.


	2. Saroyan

**July - Day Two**

I awoke to an obnoxious tapping on the window next to my bed. I growled at it to go away. It didn't. Perhaps it was due to my demonic tired language.

"Seiko!" The intruder called out. I ignored them hoping they would yet go away. Again, it called. "Seiko!"

I groaned and pulled my pillow tightly over my skull. Curses.

Suddenly, I heard a crash from beside my bed. Surprised and quite annoyed, I sprung from under my bedding to attacked the offender. Naruto screamed as my hands reached for his throat only gaining the fabric of his shirt as I forced him to the ground. We landed with a thump.

My eyes were glued closed by tiredness and my ebony black hair was more than likely curtained around him. Slowly I pulled my heavy eyes open and glared at the Naruto beneath me. He stared up at me sheepishly. Tiredly, I continued to stare on. Finally, feeling discontent in our current position, I was forced to sit up. I stifled a quick yawn and turned my tired, watery eyes to Naruto.

Before I had a chance to yell at him, he blurted out, "I got you a mission!" I paused confused. He lowered his insane volume a bit. "A mission. I got you a mission… with me," He tried to say. I think he worried I would eat him or something but his news truly did surprise me. Maybe it shouldn't have. A boy that determined was ought to get what he set out for.

"What kind of mission?" I mumbled tiredly.

He sent me a toothy grin before exclaiming, "I dunno!" He didn't know. Oh. Good.

I sighed long and hard, "Naruto…" I trailed off. Wasn't planning on seeing the Hokage again today. Too bad.

I thought back to my dream. It wasn't the most exciting I ever had. Definitely enlightening though I guess.

Slowly my thoughts drifted back…

_I was walking through the village. The moon hung high in the sky and lit the path in front of me. I looked to my left, I could see colored bubbles exiting the windows of a neighboring building. I had to be careful not to get too close. Especially to green bubbles. My God they were the worst._

_I continued walking down the path. More bubbles. I was looking for something white, maybe some yellow. I noticed the sky above me was darkening. My range was widening. I had to hurry and pick someone. I felt my aura reaching out for the nearest dream. I twisted frantically, searching for a desirable color. If I didn't choose now I would be pulled into the nearest one. Pink! Not my favorite, but it was better than some. So I sprinted towards the pink sparkly bubbles and flung myself inside, just in time for the nauseating spiral feeling of merging dreams. _

_"Ugh," I moaned. I felt gravity leaning towards my side as I realized I must have been lying down. My eyes opened to a small green park. The sun hung high in the sky and a gentle breeze blew past. Two people were siting on a bench nearby giggling to each other. I was lying on a blanket on the grass. Lovely. The couple as it seemed continued to giggle at each other. I tried to give them their privacy as I picked a near by flower. _

_"Girl's dream," I mumbled before pulling off a petal. "Boy's dream," I continued and pulled off another petal. I continued to pluck the flower of it's appendages, finally reaching a resolution of, "Girl's Dream." Thought so. I looked up to see who the giggling bunch was. I noticed Sasuke first. I had to laugh at that. Definitely a girl's dream. And a teen girl's dream at that. I turned my gaze to the girl next to him. Ino. Predictable. At least Ino's were a little more moderate than Sakura's. _

_Ino was nearly 4 years younger than me so I never spent any time with her at school or social events. We more or less know of each other. _

_That's when the two of them noticed me. Shit. Curious, it was Ino who first addressed me. "What are you doing here?" She patronized. "Are you trying to steal my Sasuke?" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Keep cool. _

_"She could never steal me from you," Sasuke told her with a smile. I can't take this. I decided not to answer her. Speaking would only complicate things._

_Ino stood from the bench and marched over to me. Her tall figure blocked the sun from above me as I laid on the cool grass. I smiled up at her trying to seem innocent without having to speak. I don't need to raise any issues with Ino. _

_"Why are you here?" She demanded. I quickly thought up a safe answer. _

_"It's a park. It is a public place." I responded promptly. Yeah. I'm so cool._

_"Then leave." She tried to use her non-existent authority over me. I smiled at her._

_"Please don't piss me off. It's a nice day." Did that sound bratty? She's annoying. _

_"Why don't you get your Asian ass off this grass and go home. Can't you see I'm busy?" I gritted my teeth. I don't like Ino._

_"Well Ino," I began, immediately knowing I would regret this, "Why is this situation so important to you?" And then it happened. Ino's face contorted as if recalling a specific memory. I felt gravity remove from my system. Yes! Ghost mode!_

_The world around us never changed. Same park where her memory took place. Two young girls were sitting on a bench. Sakura and Ino, I recognized._

_I got closer to listen what they were saying. My dull brown eyes stared over them in mild interest. That's when I noticed Ino standing next to a near by tree. She was staring at the two younger versions of herself and Sakura. She looked longingly at the pair, almost missing the relationship they must have had. I turned back to the kids. They were giggling and whispered about something. I got closer slowly. That's when Ino noticed me. _

_"Hey!" She screamed and marched up to me quickly. I turned to her a raised an eyebrow. _

_"What are you doing here now?!" She paused suddenly. A look of realization rose itself onto her face."Seiko. Leave my dream now." I bit my bottom lip. This is going to be awkward._

_"Sorry, Ino. I don't control where I go." Kind of. It's too late now though. She looked at me with a contorted expression. I could see the pain and guilt in her eyes. _

_"I don't want you to see this." She stated. _

_"No one ever does." She turned to glare at me with such fervor. _

_"Leave." She repeated. I shook my head. "Leave." She said again._

_"Ino! I can't! Stop asking. This can't be that bad." I yelled at her. Suddenly younger Ino pushed Sakura off the bench. Sakura fell to the grass and stared up at Ino shocked and confused. _

_"You can't like Sasuke. Because I like Sasuke." Ino yelled down at the girl. Sakura looked utterly heartbroken. I stared down at the pair with not much of an expression. Ino was staring at the pair with guilt ridden on her face. _

_"What?" Sakura said slowly. _

_"You can't be my friend if you like Sasuke." Ino said one last time before walking away with her nose up. Present Ino then chose this time to speak. _

_"I was her only friend." She stated. A simple sentence, but it explained it all._

_"No one is perfect, Ino." I stated as the memory faded away. We were back at the green park. Sasuke was sitting on the bench patiently waiting for Ino. She looked at him and sneered._

_"This is all fake." She voiced. I nodded my head. Most definitely. 'Sasuke' must have noticed the sickened expression on Ino and stood to greet her. She shook her head and took off running. The colors of the this world began to drip and collect around my feet. The color grey. She was waking._

_Or I was waking. A tapping in my ears told me which it was. _

"You woke me from a dream, Naruto." I told him. He frowned and chose to ignore the statement. Right. Dreams were touchy subjects.

"Let's go meet with the Hokage." he said. I nodded and grabbed some of my gear and headed to the bathroom to change. When I came back, Naruto was looking through my cupboards.

"Naruto?" I called out. He turned to me with a surprised expression.

"You have no food!" He gawked. I laughed a bit.

"I like to eat out," I replied. I quickly clarified, "and shopping is boring." More unconformable than boring. Meh.

I started walking to the exit. When I unlocked the door, Naruto walked up behind me intent on following me. I chose not to question his Naruto-like actions.

As soon as we stepped out the door, Ino was at my doorway.

"How dare you!" She yelled. I stepped back a bit , practically bumping into Naruto.

"I told you. I can't control it. You were the unlucky draw." I said.

"You were not suppose to know about that! I am the only one who should know about that!" She yelled furiously.

"And Sakura." I replied. She paused and gave me a hurt expression. There was a silence that hung between us. Naruto had guessed what had happened already.

He was the first to break the silence. "Seiko knows a lot of things she shouldn't. But she never doesn't anything bad with the information." He said. I silently thanked him.

Ino's expression remained contorted. I bowed my head for a moment before walking away from her. I had a tightening in my stomach. I regretted what I was, but there was nothing I could do about it. I swallowed the feeling and forced my thoughts from it. I have a mission to go get prompted on.

"Sorry Ino," I said as I left her presence with Naruto behind me. Naruto and I walked in silence. Getting through the crowd was awkward. People were pushing and pulling in every which direction. Annoyed, I jumped up onto a roof and scaled the village passing building after building.

When we arrived at the Hokage's, we had to wait a bit for him to call us in.

"Seiko." He called. I entered. Naruto followed me unsure. The Hokage nodded to him, granting him entrance silently. Suddenly a figure entered from the shadows. I had never seen him before. He had black hair much like mine, but his skin was as pale as a ghost. Mine wasn't the darkest either, but his was unnatural. His shirt covered the upper half of his torso, showing his papery white stomach underneath.

Sarutobi regained our attention with a quick grunt. "You, Naruto and Sai are going to the Land of Rain. To a village in Amegakure. There you will find a merchant looking for his daughter. You will take him with you through your travels as you locate Saroyan. Saroyan is a dream catcher like you Seiko. Sai has experience in Amegakure and will be helpful in the security checks. Amegakure isn't the easiest village to get into." He told us. I listened confused. Another dream catcher? I have never met another. What would happen if I tried to travel into her dream as she tried to travel into mine? Maybe we would explode.

"Why do we have to take the father with us?" Naruto asked. I nodded in agreement. It was an extreme nuisance to travel with a worried old man.

"He is a war refugee from the Third Shinobi World War. He wants to accompany you to ensure the maximum safety of his daughter." Sarutobi folded his hands together and rested back into his seat. He must want us to hurry our questioning. But I too had questions of my own.

"What happened to his daughter?" I asked.

Sarutobi sighed. "Her father said there was a disagreement at a pub they were eating at. Apparently someone was unhappy concerning her abilities." I could understand that. "A group of men took her after demanding what she knew about their leader. There were too many of them for her father to overpower." I nodded understanding the situation. Naruto still looked confused. "Sai has the whereabouts of the father." His attention shifted to Naruto. "Naruto, there is a reason I am sending you along. When you return, you are to tell me everything that occurs on your journey." This gained my attention. Why? It was odd that we were traveling with a Genin. There must have been something about Naruto that I didn't know. Now that I think about it, he is extremely understanding when it comes to me.

"When do we leave?" Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

**Review! You can do it! I believe in you!**


	3. Squirrel Rabbit Ninja

**Reviers! I love you!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Possibly offensive language. Depends on the perspective.**

* * *

**July – Day Three**

_"Where am I?" I muttered to more myself than anyone else. My voice came out as a whisper, raspier than I remembered it. It was dark. An alleyway maybe? There were no street lights and the sky above me was black. There was complete stillness from the lack of wind or breeze. Maybe I was inside somewhere. I was dreaming, right? _

_But where was I? Was I in someone else's dream or was I ghosting my future? I sure had hoped not. I reached around feeling for anything. I felt soft flooring. Wait. Soft? Carpet? No... Something else. What is it? I tried to crawl around, but my foot was held in place by something. What is going on?!_

_Frustrated, I pulled harshly at the restraint on my foot. Nothing happened but the loud clinking of metal. I huffed out annoyed. This better not be my future. I reached up to ran a hand through my hair and paused. My hair. It was short. Really short. Did something happen to it? _

_"What the hell?" I gasped. It wasn't my voice. Then whose was it? _

_I felt gravity shift as I fell to the side. My world shifted into view as I sat up quickly in my bed._

"What the hell?" I questioned again. I was pleased to hear my own voice. I ran my hands through my hair, again I was glad to feel my fingers run through the length that extended past my belly. I looked at the clock on the wall. I still had an hour before the sun rose and at least two before we left.

I thought back to my dream. Had I heard that voice before? I didn't know. It could have been anyones. It was too raspy to tell if it was a boy's or a girl's. Where was I?

I sighed and pushed the thought from my mind. It must have been important and it was too early for important thoughts. I turned on the desk light next to my bed and threw off my covers. It took me 20 minutes to get dressed and shower before I emerged from the bathroom smelling of cinnamon. I braided my hair quickly in preparation of the day. I needed time to think before I left. I had all the supplies I could possibly need minus snacks for the road.

So I set out to find some early opened shops for some basic travel foods. There wasn't too many people awake. Even ninja shops didn't open till sun rise. So most of my time was spent walking and thinking back to my dark dream. I needed to know more. Would I dream of it again. My visions were too unpredictable. I could merely go dream surfing again like I had the night before.

I sighed loudly in frustration and stopped walking to put my hands over my face.

"What's wrong with you?" I heard a low voice ask. I slowly lowered my hands to turn my sights in front of me. Sasuke Uchiha. He didn't look amused. I knew he didn't like me. Why would he? I knew his deepest darkest secret. But so did a lot of people. Like the Hokage, and... and... him?

"Confusing dream," I answered truthfully. I could not get that damn thing out of my head. What did it mean?

"Hn." He replied. Gosh darn, he is so sensitive. He started walking away so I decided to run and catch up with him. When I matched his pace he looked over at me with annoyance. I was still older than him, but somehow the stupid boy was taller than me. How does a 13 year old beat a 17 year old in height?! See. You learn a little bit more about me everyday.

"I haven't dreamed about your brother you know." I said as we walked. He turned to glare at me harshly. I put my hands up in defense. "What? That's the only reason you pay attention to me, isn't it?" I asked him. He didn't respond; only looked ahead of himself with a scowl.

We continued to walk in silence a while. I was practically blindly following him. I noticed the sun start to rise. I could be taking my leave soon.

"Are you aware of how many girls dream about you?" I asked. I noticed his frown and the light barely noticeable blush on his cheeks. I giggled but decided against commenting. "I mean, I see you more at night than I do awake." Again, his blush deepened and he turned to glare at me.

"Hn, I'm leaving." He stated and he disappeared in a flash of smoke. I laughed at his response to my teasing.

I shook my head and made my way back to the vendors. There was a few people out now selling bentos and bagged snacks for long journeys. I assumed my mission would last a week or two considering the distance so I grabbed enough for me and my other two team members. Hopefully they will bring something for themselves as well. Naruto probably wouldn't.

I noticed Sai looking over some apples. I decided to get to know the boy a bit better.

"You know, apples are not the best travel food. They get heavy." I told him. He sent me a cold smile which in turn caused my smile to fall. Maybe he isn't a morning person.

"Thank you. I will remember that." He stated in an emotionless tone. It was a little bothersome the way he spoke but I decided not to question it. He set the apple down and the lady behind the counter gave me a disapproving smile as Sai walked away. I sent her an apologetic look as I stalked after him.

"So... We're leaving in a bit." I tried to strike up some conversation. He continued to look forward and walk in silence. Hm. Unsuccessful. "We get to go on a boat." I continued to attempt. He still said nothing. "Do you like boats, Sai?" I said through gritted teeth. What is his problem?

"They are a fast means of travel." He answered. Was that a yes or a no? I sulked at his answer and decided I'd go find Naruto and relocate Sai when it was time to leave.

I checked the streets of Konoha for the obnoxious blonde with no luck. Where did that boy live? Maybe he slept in. There was still another 25 minutes before they left and if he was still sleeping, they were going to have a problem. I continued to search getting a bit frustrated. He was definitely not awake. Then I spotted a familiar pinkette traveling down the street.

"Sakura!" I cried out to her. She paused mid step and turned to look at me.

"Oh, Seiko." She said with a sneer. I knew we weren't very close acquaintances but her tone was not necessary. I had seen enough of her Sasuke fantasies. She claims I get in her way too much.

"Do you know where Naruto lives?" I asked her. She gave me a confused look.

"Naruto?" She questioned. I nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, I can take you there. What do you need Naruto for?" She asked.

"Mission. We are leaving soon and I have a feeling he is still sleeping." I told her.

"Naruto is going on a mission with _you_?" She questioned rhetorically. I answered her anyways with a nod. "Okay..." She said unsure and started to lead me to the blonde's house.

And just like I thought, he was dead asleep on the floor tangled in blankets. I opened his window that he had left unlatched and crawled inside. Gently, I placed my hand on his shoulder and started shaking him awake.

"I'm going to go," Sakura said as she pointed behind herself. I thanked her as she was walking away.

Naruto started to stir and bit. He looked surprise when he woke up to me. Suddenly realization dawned on him. "Crap. What time is it?!" He gasped.

"Time to go. I already got snacks for you. Just get your gear and we'll leave." I told him. He jumped up out of bed and took off running grabbing various things. I had to turn around because he didn't have the decency (nor the time) to change in the bathroom. What happened to modesty?

"Ready." He stated. I nodded and we headed out to the front gate where Sai was waiting patiently for us. It would be a days walk before we arrived at docs.

Traveling with the obnoxious under-experienced Naruto and the socially awkward Sai was border line unbearable.

"Is that a ninja?!" Naruto yelled again.

"Squirrel." I told him. Every half hour Naruto would jump at a sound or a reflection. We had to constantly notify him of his surroundings.

"What was that?" He whispered.

"Rabbit." Sai answered for me. He actually began participating in the ensure-Naruto-there-is-no-danger game.

It was sunset when Naruto grabbed onto my arm and whispered for the hundredth time, "That had to be something. I heard something." I sighed in annoyance.

"Naruto." I started. He looked up at me with innocent eyes. That damn boy.

"Get down." Sai ordered. I looked over at him alarmed and pulled Naruto to the floor with me as Sai unsheathed his katanas. A mere moment later, needles were thrown from the left. Sai moved with incredible speed deflecting each one. They fell to the floor uselessly. A chuckle was heard as a man revealed himself from the bushes. He had bright orange hair that stuck out from a dark navy blue headband. A strike through over a land of waves symbol proved him to be a rouge. He wore dark clothes that fell from his shoulders down to his waist. He held needles between each of his fingers and stared at us with a glint in his eyes.

"You noticed me quickly." He stated with a low rough voice as he stared at Sai. His gaze moved to me and Naruto. "I see the girl isn't too perceptive, is she?" I furrowed my brows at the insult.

"Are you here for something, or are you simply a bandit." I asked in annoyance. He scoffed at me.

"He is a patrol ninja, Seiko." Sai said without taking his gaze off the man.

"What?" I was confused. "But his headband..." I trailed off. Was this a trick?

"Yes, it is a diversion. May we pass, Assad?" Sai asked. God I was happy we had Sai with us. Assad smiled at Sai and bowed his head in approval.

"Keep an eye on those two. Genin don't last long in there." He told him.

"Chunin." I muttered under my breath. The only reason I didn't notice him was because of Naruto. At least, that's what I tell myself...

Assad sent me a quick smile before disappearing into the shrubbery once again.

"There will be more." Sai announced. I groaned internally. Naruto voiced my annoyance.

"This is stupid! People don't have to do this to get into Konoha!" He whined. I laughed.

"Yes they do." I told him. He looked at me confused. I decided to clarify. "There are people just like that monitoring our borders. They, skilled as they are, are rarely noticed. Not to mention, as a Konoha ninja, you are more often than not," I paused for suspense, "overlooked." Naruto stared at me with wide eyes. Sai had started to walk away as I was educating Naruto. "Hey," I muttered and ran after him.

He seemed disinterested in many of our conversations. I couldn't help but wonder what went on in his head. Does he have no emotions?

I shook my head. That was impossible.

Naruto finally seemed to quiet. He was looking around sporadically as if expecting another shinobi to emerge from the bushes. Every time a sound was made by a bird or animal, he would jump. I could sense a rain shinobi to the east. I wondered briefly just how many more were out there. Sai seemed to be on full alert so I followed his lead. I continued to scan the horizon as Naruto clung to me.

We walked for several more hours in silence as the sun began to set and the temperature dropped.

"How are there patrol ninja if we haven't even reached the docs?" Naruto asked me. He had finally stopped clinging to me, and decided to stand close to Sai. Poor kid. This was too funny though.

"Patrol Ninja cover a wide range of area." Sai began, "Because the borders of Amegakure consists of completely water, their patrol stretches past the docs and covers the bordering land outside. It will be much smoother once we set sail." Sai told us. He then fell back into silence as if no one had spoken all along. I could see a sparkle in the distance. Water. Thank God.

The moon sat high in the sky when we finally reached the docs. We had our names already on a list for a middle sized ship. By this time, Sai was carrying a sleeping Naruto on board. I was surprised that Sai had never complained once or wondered why Naruto was traveling with us. I was curious myself. Heck. Why was I there?

We all shared a room. There was only one bed so Sai set Naruto atop the bedding and sat in the corner of the room on the wooden floor. I raised an eyebrow.

"Sai, you can sleep on the bed with Naruto. I am a girl. It would be weird if I slept with him." I tried to convince him using logic. He seemed like a guy who valued logic.

"How would you being a girl make it any different had you been a boy?" He asked. He was completely serious.

"I," uh... "Um." I trailed off. How was I supposed to... How could he not know? Sai was first to continue speaking.

"I suppose I could. But I don't understand how your vagina would make this situation any different." My eyes widened at his response.

"My... My..." I couldn't finished that statement. I felt my face heat up as I dropped my backpack onto the floor . I pulled out a blanket and began setting up my sleeping arrangements on the wooden planks. Choosing to not respond to his clearly menacing statement was probably best. He probably only said it to tease me. No way was he serious.

I chanced a look behind myself as I noticed Sai crawl under the sheets with Naruto. He was curled up right against him. Did this guy have any sense of space?

Sai was clearly a weird one. His personality is definitely unique.

* * *

**And End Chapter!**

**Thank you thank you thank you for the reviews! As soon as I get the message from your reviews I write more. So each and every one of my reviewers contributed to this chapter and it's length. Again, thank you.**

**Leave a review! Even if its a short note of encouragement! I write for you, you review for me!**

**And thank you for reading. :)**


	4. Peppermint

**Hey guys!**

**So I started college freshman year. Thus I've had very little time for writing. I'm starting to get into the groove of things once again and I'm finally NOT failing math. **

**._.**

**So I have found more time for writing.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: NAKEDNESS! **

* * *

**July - Day Four**

The rocking of the ship lifting me from my bed with a sickening rhythm. I sat up and placed a hand on my head. Sleeping on a wooden floor hadn't helped me any.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I muttered to no one in particular. I stood out of the blanket I had curled up in and looked around. Naruto was still sound a sleep and Sai was no where in sight. While rubbing my stomach in small soothing circles, I made my way out our bedroom door to find something to help my stomach and nerves. Peppermint. Yes. I wanted peppermint.

The ship wasn't due to set sail until a couple hours after we boarded so we still had quite a bit of time before we would reach Amegakure. How much longer you ask? I haven't the slightest clue.

There was a sailor or two on deck going about their probably usual activities. One blonde guy had a mop and pushed the wet appendage up and down the ship. As he passed me I tried to call out to him, but the wind jumped in my throat making me feel sicker. He, nonetheless, noticed me.

"Can I help you, miss?" He asked politely with a half smile. I tried to smile back through my nausea. He was sort of cute, young and all. He seemed to be the same age or older than me.

"Is there somewhere I can get some peppermint?" I asked. His eyebrows furrowed in thought and his gaze shifted to the horizon as if he was trying to remember something.

"Uh, the doc might. I can take you to him." I smiled gratefully and nodded my head in confirmation. Gah, I loved polite helpful people. He led me into a dark cabin until we reached what looked like a makeshift infirmary. A man's back faced us as he continued to scribble notes down on the parchment in front of him. The man who had taken me to him cleared his throat to gain the man's attention. When he turned around, both of our eyes widened.

_I first noticed I was on a ship as it swayed back and forth. The nauseous feeling had consumed me. I could see bubbles with transparent images in them float from all around me. Alright. Dream surfing. _

_My first thought was to go into Naruto's dream, but I instantly felt bad. Naruto was my friend. If there was something he didn't want me to know, I wouldn't want to know it. But perhaps because he was my... friend, he would enjoy having me visit his dreams. Friends. _

_Then my thoughts shifted to Sai. What would his dream be about? Curiosity somehow led me into our room where Naruto snoozed with his orange bubbles. I smiled at the happy blonde. Then I turned to Sai. Shockingly, his bubbles were clear and imageless. Nothing. _

_Again, curiosity led me to his bubble. I felt my aura graze his bubble till it popped and my world swirled. But this time something was wrong. My world didn't melt like it was supposed to. It constricted all around me making me feel too large for the room until like a rubber band I snapped. My ghost of a body flew backwards away from Sai until I felt my aura hit another. _

_The color green. _

_Oh hell no._

_The world around me sunk into a bright sunny day. I felt the soothing touch of water surround me. The temperature was warm. I opened my eyes. The first thing I noticed was the rock walls around me, then, the girls. We were in a hot spring. _

_Oh hell no._

_One brunette girl rose herself out of the water, showing off her busty figure off. She giggled with her friends before splashing each of them. Her two friends, one blonde, the other red-head, fought back ferociously. I noticed the color scheme. 3 girls. All with different hair colors. That's how most dreams like these went. Except there was normally 4. Where ever he was, he was missing the one girl with black hair._

_..._

_Realization dawned on me and I looked down with widened eyes at my bare body. Quickly shoving myself under the water to hide my nakedness, I looked around paranoid. Where the hell was this sailor?! Someone was watching us somewhere! The worst part was that my body was entirely accurate. I couldn't blame his imagination. Where ever he was, he knew what I looked like naked! Dammit! _

_I knew my face was as red as it could ever get. My frustration was as clear as day. Suddenly, one of the girl's spotted me. _

_"Hey girls!" One of them yelled. "Seiko must be getting lonely! Let's go have some fun with her." My eyes widened. I looked around frantically trying to find the peeping eyes as the girl's swam toward me. I didn't see anyone. _

_The girls circled around me. I continued to try to cover myself from them but one girl placed a hand on my arm. _

_"Don't be modest," she started, "It's just us. See?" She demonstrated by raising her arms and turning in a circle. I heard a snicker from behind me. It was subtle, but just barely noticeable. I immediately drew attention to it. _

_"Hey!" I called out. "What was that?" I said worriedly. The fake dream girls all mimicked my behavior. Each of them covered themselves and fell into the water to hide. One girl on the other hand, didn't. The brunette. _

_"Hey, honey..." She cooed. "Why don't you come join us?" Yes, lure him out... I heard the man's intake of breath before he jumped over the gate. A ninja? His headband... I had seen it before. It had the word 'oil' on it. _

_I didn't take time to get to know him._

_"Hey, you!" I yelled. His attention instantly went to me. "What is your favorite childhood memory?" Yes. Childhood is safe._

_The man was taken aback by my statement and his face contorted to answer my question. The world around us swirled into an abyss of rainbow colors. Eventually it settled to a training area I was quite familiar with. This guy was from Konoha? He was a boy, no older than Naruto. _

_I then realized, I was still not wearing any clothes. Thank goodness the man was off to the side staring longingly at his former self. I used the opportunity to dart towards the trees._

_Hiding in a tree, I observed the situation. The boy, with crystal white hair, was tied to a stump. He struggled for several minutes while two people happily ate their lunches next to him. I held in a laugh at the situation. _

_One of the kids next to him had the palest of skin. It was just as bad as Sai's. He had long black hair and snake like eyes. I suddenly recognized him. Orochimaru. _

_My entire attitude changed as I glared suddenly at the scene. This was this guys's favorite memory? Who was he and why did he know the snake?! My hands gripped the branch below me tightly. I didn't want to see this. I didn't want to see him. _

_I looked back at the boy tied to the trunk. He seemed to have given up. There was a blonde girl next to him. I couldn't hear what she said, but her words quieted as soon as an elder man showed up through a puff of smoke. My eyes widened. _

_"Hokage-sama?" I muttered under my breath. Oh my gosh. He looks so young!_

_The four seemed to converse for a while before the dream ended in a puddle of gray. The man never noticed I stayed in his dream at the end._

But here he was, standing in front of me. We both stared wide-eyed at each other. My face turned red at the recollection of the dream. He must have remembered me as he sent me a mischievous smile. The nausea in my stomach only worsened.

"How can I help you?" He asked with his smile. The boat suddenly rocked to the side. I grabbed onto a near by counter and put my hand over my mouth.

"She wants to know if you have some peppermint. She's sick," The man who originally took me there stated. I sent him a thankful glance; hoping he had received it. He nodded as if hearing my silent words. I stared back at the pervert in front of me. What was I going to do with him?

"I think I have some peppermint somewhere." He replied. His smirk never left his face. The man who had taken me there made one last remark.

"I think I'll leave." He said. I Immediately grabbed the bottom of his sleeve. I didn't care who he was, I didn't want him to leave me alone with this creepy guy. I stopped and turned to looked at the pervert. "I think she is wary of you, Jiraya." He said with a laugh. I drooped my head embarrassed. If only he knew why. He nudged me a bit saying, "It's okay. I'd be afraid of him too." My face continued to heat up.

It was Jiraya's turn to speak up. "Don't worry girl, I won't touch you. But Percy will get in trouble if he doesn't get his work done." I looked up at the blonde I knew to be Percy. He gave me a sympathetic look to confirm what Jiraya had said. Oh God he was going to leave me with this man. I nodded to let him know it was alright. I didn't want to get him in trouble. He sent me a dazzling smile before making his way out the door.

As soon as the door shut, I continued to stare at it. I was too afraid to turn my gaze back to the pervert in front of me. Eventually, when I summoned the courage to turn around, Jiraya held a hateful glare. I was taken back but tried to hold a calm expression. Fear seeped into my bloodstream as I stared back at him.

"Who are you?" He asked first. I just stared. "Who are you?" He asked again, but much louder this time.

"Seiko." I said in a meek voice. I should have been a little less frightened. I mean, I'm a ninja. Come on.

"Seiko what?" He asked again sharply. I knew what he meant.

"Seiko Morasu." I said carefully. His eyes showed no sign of surprise. He was expecting that much. There was a long drawn out pause as he continued his angry glare.

"What were you trying to find out?" He asked. Shocked by his question, I shook my head confused.

"I wasn't trying to find out anything. It was an accident." I tried to tell him, but I never finished. He had marched forward and pushed me against the wall, a hand on each shoulder. I stared up at him nervously. The rocking waves of the ship was in the farthest corner of my mind.

"What were you trying to find out?" He said slowly and menacingly. My heart was racing a mile a minute. How was I supposed to convince him I was innocent?

"It was an accident." I said in the smallest voice possible. It was hardly audible, but he caught my words. I continued to stare at him with terror stricken eyes. I should have spoken up more. I should have been louder. More confident. His eyes stared at me with the same vigor, but suddenly they softened and he let me go. His mouth cracked into a smile and he gently hit my left shoulder.

My face furrowed in confusion. I could still hear the beating of my heart in my ears.

"I believe you." He said cheerfully. I felt my face tighten into a frown as I continued to stare at him surprised and confused. Why the sudden change of attitude? I didn't understand.

"Uh..." I started. I had no words. How was I supposed to reply to that?

"So, peppermint?" He asked. I raised my eyebrows again. I had completely forgotten about that. I nodded slowly. Who the hell was this guy? He walked over to a drawer and fished out a candy wrapped in clear plastic. He handed them to me. With confusion still showing clearly on my face, I awkwardly stuck them in my pocket.

I had the question in my mind. I couldn't help but let it slip out. "Who the hell are you?" I asked abruptly. Jiraya let out a loud hardy laugh while gripping the corner of his desk for support. I was so lost for words when it came to his reactions.

"I am one of three legendary Sannin, Jiraya." He answered. I let his words sink in for a moment before suddenly it all fell together. Oh my God. I just jumped into the dream of another Sannin. _Thats_ how he knew Orochimaru! They were on a team together!

He had a look of amusement on his face. He must have been watching my facial expression. I tried to mask my expression by a look of calmness. It only amused him more. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and bowed for a moment.

"Thank you for the peppermint, Jiraya-sama." I answered respectfully. I mean, I just interrupted his smut dream. That was a bit rude, I think.

He laughed out a reply as I quickly exited the room. Gah, how embarrassing! Everything about that entire situation brought a blush to my face. I found myself back in our room where Naruto seemed to be stirring.

He lifted his head and stared at me with hazy eyes. I smiled and waved to him. "Hey, Seiko." He said tiredly. I smiled.

"Hey, Naruto." I replied. He rolled out of bed and gave a loud yawn before standing up.

"When do we land at Amegakure?" He asked. I looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"I don't know. We could ask Sai. He's actually been there." I told him. Wait a second, "I don't suppose you know where Sai is?" I asked him. He shook his head. Damn. Where could that boy have gone?

Maybe I should look for him.

I left the cabin and Naruto in search of Sai. I think Naruto went back to sleep because he didn't try to follow me. I suddenly noticed the rocking of the waves with a severe intensity. I grabbed one of the peppermint from my pocket and popped it in my mouth. The remedy worked almost instantly.

I found Sai sitting on top of the roof of the bedrooms. He was staring down at a small sketchbook which he had been carefully drawing in. I sat next to him and watched him work. He didn't seem to even notice me. His drawing, mimicking the image in front of me of the ocean, looked phenomenal.

"Wow..." I breathed, "Sai, that's amazing." His reaction was barely noticeable. He nodded his head slightly as if I was worth little of his acknowledgement. I didn't mind. His drawing had captured my mind. He was really good.

His pencil stopped along the page. He secured the pencil in a holder attached to the notebook. He set it next to himself and looked out at the horizon. I briefly wondered what he was thinking. Then I thought back to my dream. A curiosity rose from me.

"Sai, do you dream?" I asked him. He didn't take long to answer.

"Rarely." He said. I nodded in understanding.

"When will we arrive at Amegakure?" I continued to ask while he was in a talkative mood.

"We will have landed by the time you awaken tomorrow morning." I internally groaned. Morning. I didn't want to spend much more time on this ship. We sailed on the seas of nausea. I smirked at my corniness and pulled out another peppermint.

I sat there with Sai awhile before entertaining Naruto through stories about the weirdest dreams I had ever had. I withheld a lot of information, but that was to be expected.

I never saw that perverted Sannin during that trip again.

* * *

**Tada!**

**Reviews are love. I will even appreciate the single word reviews. If you do only leave one word - make it a good one word!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Electricity

**July - Day Five**

When I dream of the past, a memory, I am a ghost of an image. I have no control over the situation. When I enter someone's fantasy dream I can interact and speak with other characters. It's the dreams when no one can see me, but I can move objects that I worry. That means it's not the past or the future. My true powers are most prevalent when I travel in the present.

_"Konan." A voice called. Shadows hung on the walls and the sound of a heavy rain beat at the roof of the building. A shadow, a mere silhouette, stood at the base of what looked to be an alter shrouded in a misty substance. The silhouette, a man, was accompanied by that of a female. Her features were less hidden than the man beside her. Even in my ghost like state I had a hard time traveling to gain a closer look of the pair. _

_"Yes, mi'lord?" The female responded. I could make out her dark colored hair. The lighting made it impossible to distinguish colors. There appeared to be flower of sorts in her hair. _

_"The Kyuubi is approaching. Deal with him." He said strictly. I tried to get closer, but the mist like fog was thicker the closer I approached. I backed away in confusion. Why was there resistance? I forced my hand through the mist and felt the electrical current of the man's chakra. I gasped aloud as I felt the sting and withdrew my hand. Immediately, the man snapped his head in my direction. My eyes widened. It was impossible. He couldn't see me. This was a dream. The past... or... My eyes widened. This was not the past. _

_His eyes squinted as if searching for something. I stayed absolutely still. Where was I? I could hear the rumble of thunder outside the window. This must have been Amegakure. This has to be important. _

_"Pein-sama?" Konan questioned. She hadn't noticed my presence, but it seemed the man was merely skeptical. His eyes narrowed and he turned back to the girl. _

_"Find out as much as you can about the Kyuubi. Don't be seen." He ordered. She nodded and suddenly disappeared with a wave of light. In her place was a single flower. The man bent over and picked up the rose. It was origami. He held the paper close to his heart as the dream washed away. _

I woke up abruptly to the sound of rushing footsteps outside our door. Thoughts fluttered to the surface. Abnormal dreams meant something important and the most resent signified something bad was going to happen. I was sure of it.

Naruto was no where to be seen and Sai was sitting on the bed staring at me. I blushed. Why was he staring at me? I tried to look away and act nonchalant but in the corner of my eye I still saw his staring eyes. Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"Sai, why are you staring at me?" I asked a tiny bit annoyed. His expression didn't change as I asked my question and it didn't change as he contemplated his response.

"You were squirming all night. It woke Naruto." He answered stoically. My eyes widened. I was? I never move in my sleep... It was weird.

"Where is Naruto?" I asked him again. He didn't hesitate to answer.

"Listening on the other side of the door." He replied. I turned to looked at the door as Naruto opened it with a sheepish grin. I gave him a disapproving glance. He had a tray of food in his hands.

"Sai! You don't tell her stuff like that!" Naruto exclaimed. Sai sent him a puzzled looked.

"Why not?" He asked seemingly genuinely curious.

"You just don't!" Naruto yelled for sitting down with a huff. I stifled a giggle at the two. They were ridiculous. Naruto bit into a muffin he had brought in and handed one to me. I thanked him and bit into the meal. He tried to give one to Sai, but he only refused. What did that boy eat? Sai grabbed a nap-sac from floor and pulled out a neatly packaged bento. Oh... I saw a lady selling those before we left.

"We need to keep our abilities a secret." Sai told us. I guess he assumed we didn't know. Silly Sai, we are ninjas. We know this stuff.

"Really?" Naruto asked, "Why?" Okay. Some of us were ninjas.

"There are a lot of people who will want to remove us from possible conflicts. Some will try to use our abilities against us. We are not to talk about our own or other's abilities." He said. I felt a frown. Everyone knew what I could do, but I had no idea about Sai or Naruto. Both were a mystery. Sai carried two swords, but any enemy could see that. This isn't fair.

Naruto silently agreed and we all made our way to the deck of the ship. The rain fell in large heaps layering the entire ships in sheets of water. There were sailors left and right carrying cargo on and off the ship. We pushed past them until we noticed a dark city shrouded in rain and mist. We were in Amegakure.

The streets were bare and devoid of people. As we walked through the rain I couldn't help but feel like we were being watched by hundreds of eyes. How many people were hiding in the shadows watching? I noticed childlike eyes through a crack of a door. I smiled at him, but his eyes widened and the door shut abruptly. What was wrong with these people? Naruto was looking around widely with the same concerned eyes I held.

I listened for any sign of shinobi near by. All I could hear was the rain. It pounded on the streets chaotically. I didn't even know where we were going. Sai was leading us on. By the time we made it to a dreary little pub, we were all soaked from head to toe.

A small lady greeted us at the door. She looked tired and worn out. Dark shadows had formed under her eyes from probable stress. Sai said something to her. I wasn't really paying much attention. The entire place was darkly lit and I could feel the raw power from each and every person in the place. This was no fisherman's village.

We were led to a table in the corner of the place where there was a man staring off into space. His hair was gray from age and his eyes were light blue as they gazed off with no real purpose. He didn't even notice us until we sat down in the seats in front of him. So this was Saroyan's father. His eyes lit with hope as he reach out to shake hands with each of us.

In a rush of words he told us, "I'm Saroyan's dad, my name is Taro. Please help me find my daughter." He uttered. We all introduced ourselves quickly before Taro began his story. His mood fell and his eyes grew grim.

"It happened right here. We were eating like we usually do most Saturdays." He began. My head hung low in empathy. "Some guys came in claiming that Saroyan intruded on their leader. I knew she had traveled to them the night before. She had this guilty look. The men demanded she come with them. I said I wouldn't allow it. But they took her." He rolled up his sleeve to review a massive burn across his right shoulder. "I didn't go down without a fight. This won't be easy." I lowered my gaze worriedly. Whoever this was, Sai and I might not be enough.

"You can count on us!" Naruto says wildly. A fire shown in his eyes as his determination burned brightly. That boy always held an inspirational look. The father raised his eyes brows as if urging him on. "We can accomplish anything thrown at us!" he exclaimed loudly. I looked around embarrassed. People were surely annoyed by him. "I will protect the bond you and your daughter have with my life!" A person in the back stared at us with a smile. I looked around. People didn't appear too annoyed. Maybe these people were used to seeing Saroyan and Taro.

"Thank you," Taro said with a cast out expression. Naruto...

A familiar sensation pulled me from the scene. Suddenly, I couldn't pay attention to what Naruto was saying as a feeling of recollection rose from me. What was this? It felt as though an electrical current passed through me for a split second and then held in place. It was hardly noticeable. But I had felt it before. That last time it was several times stronger. This time, however, it felt tissue thin, almost imperceivable. My dream?

"We need to split into groups for searching." Sai stated passively. I tried to pay attention to what he was saying, but I was addicting to the feeling. It's origin consumed my mind. I had to know where it was coming from. I looked around with a surreptitious glance. She and her leader were looking for something. The Kyuubi? That's what the man had said.

Taro's sudden expression pulled me from my thoughts. He stared out longingly at the front passage of the tavern. He looked so lost and broken, I felt so sorry for him. If only I had a parent who would look longingly for me.

"Um, I probably shouldn't travel with Taro since I..." Naruto paused and looked around as if formulating an excuse. "Um... I am a Genin. The weakest team member shouldn't go with him. We should send... Sai! Sai should travel with Taro." I realized what Naruto was doing. I suddenly heavily agreed. I didn't want to group with a depressing father and Sai wouldn't probably be affected by it all! I nodded in acknowledgement.

"I don't understand the difference it would make," Sai muttered before Naruto and I quickly silence him and Taro seemed to just then tune into our conversation. He nodded to us as though he had heard us. It was quite obvious he hadn't. His thoughts very likely lied with his daughter.

"We should get going." Sai stated stoically. Everyone rose from their seats. The plan was to start looking about the streets for clues. I personally didn't think it would get us very far. I think Sarutobi sent me along hoping I would give us an advantage with my ability to find out important information. Too bad he doesn't know how unreliable that method was.

The streets were layered in huge expanses of water. The sky seemed to open on the village as all the water in the world fell on us.

"My socks are wet." Naruto complained. I chose not to respond. It was hard to hear anything in the pouring rain. I made a turn into an alley way and Naruto followed closely behind. The brief coverage from the edge of a rooftop gave us some relief to the relentless rain.

"Why did we stop?" Naruto asked as I leaned against the wall with aggravation.

"Have you found anything?" I asked annoyed. He looked disappointed in my words, but he hesitantly nodded nonetheless. "We need to do this a little smarter." I told him. His expression never changed. "I mean, we can't walk around blindly hoping to stumble upon a lead." There was a long pause from Naruto as he appeared to be thinking. My attention went back to the falling rain. I gasped for a second when I felt the electrical charge once more.

Alarmed, I asked Naruto quickly, "Do you feel that?"

His eye brows furrowed, "Feel what?" He questioned. Almost immediately the feeling went away. Did she... Did she hear me?

I felt sickened by the idea of this woman watching us and a feeling of worry embedded itself in my abdomen as I thought of the reasons why.

My thoughts were interrupted as a scream rippled through the air. Naruto and I jumped from our spot onto the roof and chased the source of the sound with out hesitation. Yeah, we're so ninja.

"Now scram before I beat you for stealing!" A woman yelled. I almost slapped myself in the forehead for being so jumpy until I saw the perpetrators face. A child.

It was a small boy. He was no older than 10, yet he was sickly thin as his skin hung on his bones loosely. Naruto stepped forward and pulled out some money. The woman, an owner of a food stand, accepted Naruto's money disapprovingly and handed Naruto a bento. Naruto dropped it in the young boy's hands while the kid stared up at him with wide eyes. I smiled through the rain. Naruto led that boy back under the cover of the alley way. He quickly ate and soon he left us much happier than before.

"That was really nice, Naruto." I told him. He nodded. I could see the compassion in his eyes as he gazed over the villagers.

"How could a village be so torn apart?" He finally asked. I paused sadly.

"Amegakure is the center of many great nations. It is often used as a battleground." I told him. The rain continued to pour down on us.

I was suddenly consciously aware of our surroundings. I felt around for the familiar electricity but felt nothing. It seemed safe enough.

"Naruto, do you know what the kyuubi is?" I asked him. His reaction was immediate as his shoulders tensed and his vision narrowed in front of him.

"How do you know about that?" He asked me coldly. I had never seen Naruto so coarse. I shifted uncomfortably. It was an obvious mistake to bring up the topic. What was it?

"I had a dream last night and the word was mentioned." I started. I furthered my explanation quickly in efforts to ease my conscience. "I know the dream was really important and I feel like I need to know what the kyuubi is to figure out what it means." I apparently didn't chose the right words as he turned to look at me abruptly with anger on his face.

He said harshly, "You shouldn't know about those types of things. Just forget about it." He quickly turned forward and glared at the wall in front of us. Guilt welled up from my gut as I knew his anger was directed at me. I was so confused, instantly hating my ability to capture dreams.

I decided to put off finding out about the kyuubi until the mission is over. When this is all said and done, I will go to Sarutobi and tell him everything I've witnessed. Suddenly, I remembered Sarutobi's cryptic message with Naruto. What was that about? The Kyuubi?

A voice withdrew me from my thoughts. Sai and Taro were staring at us from the end of the alley way. Sai was devoid of emotion, but Taro stared dejected with the loss of his daughter. Neither of us were able to find anything.

We needed to speak to some people if we are to find any new leads. Maybe tomorrow we will be more fortunate.

* * *

**Please review! Is my story boring? Is it cliche? Review so I know. ^~^**


End file.
